


I Love To Hold You Close (Tonight And Always)

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, flowers and what they mean, pure fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: Ava rolled her eyes and smiled, happily turning on her heel to return to her office. Once she got there, she sat down and took the little card off the flower.‘Ava,A red rose stands for love, admiration, devotion. If you ever need a pick-me-up, remember I love you.Sara’OrSara’s anniversary present gets messed up.





	I Love To Hold You Close (Tonight And Always)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karadanverz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLA I LOVE YOU HAVE SOME FLUFF
> 
> also sorry this sucks lol it’s short af

Ava sighed contently as she raised from her desk, a small, neat stack of paperwork in front of her. She stapled it into packets, and made her way out of her office. She walked to Gary’s desk, and set the paper down.

“I need you to take this downstairs for me.” She requested, nodding to the small boy. Gary nodded in return, but held up a hand. Her handed her a red rose, with a small card attached to it.

“Captain Lance.” He told her, not liking how confused she looked. Ava rolled her eyes and smiled, happily turning on her heel to return to her office. Once she got there, she sat down and took the little card off the flower.

‘Ava,  
A red rose stands for love, admiration, devotion. If you ever need a pick-me-up, remember I love you.  
Sara.’

A small giggle escaped her lips as she glanced around. A small vase of white flowers was on a shelf to the side, so she checked to make sure they were real before tossing the flowers into another vase, and setting the rose into the water. She placed the card so it was standing against it, and returned to her work.

 

She left around seven, a message appearing on her phone about a movie night with the legends. She changed into more casual clothes, scrunching her nose at the small mark on her neck. She had two options. Make Sara happy and let the legends tease her, or avoid teasing and deal with a pouty Sara. She shrugged and just threw on a hoodie, not exactly leaning into one or the other. She portalled herself on the waverider, and shook her head at the scene in front of her. 

Zari was climbing on Nate, who had a phone in his hand. Ava raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation. Zari held her hands up in defense. 

“He has Sara’s phone. I’m getting it for her before she kills him.” She said, reaching for it again. Ava held a hand out, and Nate obediently placed the phone in his hand. Ray tapped her shoulder a moment after, and had a single orange rose in his hand, along with a little note card. She smiled, remembering work events. She happily accepted it, and turned the card over.

‘Orange roses are for passion, energy, and desire. You’re the one I need and love. Never forget that.   
Sara.’ 

She rolled her eyes lovingly, and walked down the halls to Sara’s room, where she found Sara, little note cards in her hands. Her tongue was out in concentration, and a small vase of yellow, green, blue, and purple flowers sat on the stand. 

“Baby!” Sara called out, jumping slightly. Ava smiled, waving the card in her hand. Sara frowned, looking between the cards on the bed, Ava, and the rest of the flowers. She landed her eyes on Ava, a sad expression on her face. Ava walked over and picked one of the cards up.

“‘Yellow roses are for warmth, joy, and caring. You keep me happy and you’re always there. I love you. Sara.’” She read, sitting beside Sara. She searched for the green card, smiling as her hand grabbed it.

“‘The green rose stands for harmony, and fertility. I hope to grow a family with you one day. You’re my harmony, and my one love. Sara.’” She placed a hand on her heart and glanced up at Sara, who was looking at her with hopeful eyes. 

“‘Blue roses are mysterious, and wanting something you can’t have. That’s how I thought we were at the start. This is our past. I love you, I’m happy we changed. Sara.’” Ava places a hand in Sara’s as she grabbed the final card.

“‘Lavender roses, because I couldn’t find purple ones, are for enchantment. You still continue to entrance me and capture me everytime I see you. On the field, in your office, even sitting on the couch. I want that forever. Sara.’” Ava chuckled and pulled Sara into a hug. Sara held her tight, laughing softly.

“This was supposed to be our anniversary gift but you kinda messed it up,” She laughed, pressing a kiss to Ava’s neck. Ava carded a hand through Sara’s hair, holding her tight.

“I love you, thank you for this.” Ava whispered, her lips meeting Sara’s temple. Sara smiled, gently pulling Ava down. Ava roller so Sara lay on her chest, her eyes closing gently. 

“Screw movie night?” Ava asked, using the hand that was going through Sara’s hair to place the cards beside the vase. Sara nodded sleepily, holding Ava tighter. Ava put her arm back around Sara, closing her eyes as Sara’s breaths met her chest. 

“I love you.” Sara’s voice was sleepy, and slow. Ava smiled, nodding to herself.

“I love you too, baby girl.”

Though life is full of ups and downs, Ava wanted all of them. She wanted Sara’s past, present, and future. Sara knew Ava still had so much to work out, and wanted to help her through it all. Life is full of things you can’t control; but Sara and Ava would sure as hell try, until the day they both passed. 

Zari was annoyed. Movie night was a plan they had made for weeks; so angrily she made her way to Sara’s room. When the door opened, however, the anger disappeared. She smiled softly at the scene, both women asleep, and shook her head softly. She dismissed the legends with a soft voice, and set out to her room, excited that her captain had found someone so perfect.


End file.
